


Wings of Fate

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has wings and bad people are after him. Of course he ends up at the manor and falls in love with Dick.</p><p>  <i>“Can I touch them?” Dick asks.</i><br/><i>John can feel his gaze on his back, on the wings. He suppresses a shiver. He wants that, but he also knows that it would mean something. Something deep in him is yearning for a touch, Dick's, Bruce's.</i><br/><i>The silence stretches while John is thinking, thinking about how Dick said, they're calling to him and Dick gets up and says, “I'm sorry. I don't know-”</i><br/><i>“Yes,” John interrupts, only turning his head so he can look at Dick. “Yes, you can touch them, but you'll have to-” he doesn't know what will happen, only that something primal – desires, wants, needs. Something is pushing.</i><br/><i>“What?”</i><br/><i>"You'll have to take responsibility for whatever happens.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DCU BANG.  
> All my love to Icalynn for handholding and beta reading. This one took forever and I’m sure I would never have finished it without her constant nagging…  
> The lovely art was done by ragless.

 

 _'compassion is just something they don't teach'_ (Spotlight, Patrick Stump)

**~One~**

John doesn't remember much from the time before he came to live at the orphanage. He sometimes sees a dark shadow in his dreams. A voice, calming, but unsettling at the same time. Black and black, and more black, and when he wakes up he needs a few seconds to get his breathing under control again.

He remembers being afraid, but he also knows he hadn't been afraid of the man in black.

~+~

Lately the dreams are more frequent. John can taste something at the back of his tongue. A bit like excitement. A lot like lust. His back hurts again.

~+~

"When did you get these done?" Leo asks.

"What?"

"The wings," he reaches out to touch John's back and John flinches away before Leo's finger can make contact.

"Don't touch!"

"Still hurting, hmm? I wonder, where the hell did you get the money?" He asks. There's suspicion in his voice.

"I know a guy," John lies. They were just there one day. And they grow a bit more every day, week, month. For some time now. It hurts like a bitch. But John can't tell anyone that.

Leo nods. Everyone just assumes John is shady as fuck, which, being where they are and living the lives they live, isn't such a bad thing. At least John is left alone. Mostly.

But maybe he shouldn't be so careless anymore. One day someone will wonder and if Leo doesn't keep his mouth shut the rumour will spread that John has small black wings tattooed on his back. He isn't too sure how that will go over with the authorities. “Do I need to tell you to keep your mouth shut about this?” He asks.

“No. My mouth is shut. Never saw nothing,” Leo answers.

John nods. Usually Leo doesn't rat anyone out. Most boys here don't, but John just knows that he needs to get the hell out of here anyway.

~+~

John packs his things a week later, he doesn't have much. A picture of his mom and a piece of dark cloth. He has no idea why he keeps that, why he has kept it all these years, but somehow it seems important, and it's the only connection to his past that he has.

His back itches again, like the wings want to lift off and separate from his skin. He’s a freak of nature, so it is possible, he thinks.

John had broken into the headmaster's office to read his file, but it hadn't been very helpful. The name of the guy who left him there was Gordon and he was a police officer, well not just an officer anymore. But John can't just march up to the guy and demand answers. Besides he isn't even eighteen yet. He isn't even sixteen yet, so if he should march up to Gordon, Gordon would for sure send him back here. And John just knows that the wings will become a problem, and soon. It's better to leave now.

When he doesn't know where he will go, no one else can predict it either.

~+~

It's really not surprise that he ends up in one of the shady apartments and sharing it with Lola. She is kind, and pretty in a way most boys who pretend to be a girl aren't. But she's also seen too much. John can smell it on her. That and the drugs in her system.

She doesn't stare at him when he takes off his shirt and that is really all that John can ask for. She doesn't ask a lot questions.

“They're nice,” Lola says. “Reminds me of an angel.”

“I'm everything but,” John says and wonders if he will end up like Lola one day. He shudders.

She gives him a knowing look and then hands him a ten dollar bill. “Be a dear and get us some food, yes?”

John nods. He knows that he has to stay away at least thirty minutes. She bends down and kisses his forehead. Her lips feel moist and sticky.

“Be-”

“I am J. Don't worry your pretty little head off,” she cuts him off with a soft smile. It's all her that smile, no trace of the drugs she uses.

He can't help it. He worries anyway.

~+~

Days are running like sand through his fingers. Lola shows him things. The city, the places where it seems worthwhile to be alive. The sunny places. The places that aren't made for them.

He watches the sunlight hit the Wayne building and Lola grabs his hand.

“Like an enchanted tower, my angel,” she says. “You should be up there.”

He squeezes her hand back. “I'm a filthy little-”

“No, you're not, and you should never think about yourself that way, J,” Lola cuts him off and then she smiles at him again. “I'm going to buy you cotton candy.”

“It's John,” John says, because she’s earned the right to know his real name.

“Come again?”

“My name. It's John. My mom used to call me Robin-”

“Ah,” she bends down to give him an Eskimo kiss. “A little bird. Yes, that's what you are, angel.”

She straightens up again and ignores all the people around them who are giving her looks. They don't belong here, but she doesn't give a fuck. “I would like to call you Robin,” she says.

“I- yes. I would like that,” John replies and she smiles at him and she looks beautiful that way. Radiant and alive.

~+~

John buries his toes in the sand and looks at the water. Lola is sleeping beside him. She is getting worse and John is afraid for her. He can smell her sickness. He can smell her fading. And every instinct… and he’s not sure if it's his human instinct or something else. It feels like something else sometimes. That instinct tells him to run. He shouldn't be around her, because she is going to die. And sooner, rather than later.

John's human side just can't let go of her. The last few weeks with Lola have been – he is feeling happy with her. Mostly. Except when he worries about her and the johns she's with.

~+~

He only feels like himself when he is inside their little ratty apartment. He can stretch his wing; they’re black and skeletal, but he can still feel them growing. They are lifting away from his skin now too.

“Does it hurt?” Lola asks looking at them. Her gaze is like a caress on his back.

“Yes, it does. But right now it's just a dull ache. I wonder-” he bites his lip.

“They're still growing. They are bigger than the first time I saw them. They...”

“I'm not normal,” John says.

“Robin, angel. No one in this freaking city is normal.”

“I just want to know why I am the way I am.”

“You are a boy, Robin. A wonderful boy and I will take care of you,” Lola replies.

She is looking for a real job, because she thinks John should go to school, but John isn't so sure. School could get complicated really fast. She is still using and John doesn't see her quitting any time soon. But she's trying and she is the first person since his mom that has really cared about him.

“Thanks Lola.”

“I love you,” she says suddenly and he chokes on the words that just can't make it past his lips.

~+~

They find her body in the early morning hours. It's not the drugs that kill her, but a scumbag who wanted to steal her purse. The officers try to look like they care, but John can smell the disgust on them. She was a hooker and he is... they assume he is her son or boyfriend, brother maybe. So he is scum as well.

He nods and says as little as possible and soon enough they're gone and John is alone in the empty apartment. The rent is paid until the end of the month. He knows she had some money tucked away, but that will only last so long. Soon enough he will be homeless.

The implications of her death crash over him that night, when her side of the bed stays empty and he cries, biting the pillow to keep the outrage in. His back hurts like hell. He can feel the wings separating from his flesh. Can hear that wet sound, can feel his blood hot on his skin, but cooling and caking over rapidly. He breathes and tries not to pass out and then the pain is gone and the wings curl around his shoulders. They're still small, he doesn't think he can fly with them, but the softness of them makes the pain inside his heart, where Lola used to be, bearable.

~+~

When he wakes up the next day late, the wings are gone. Retracted back into his flesh, but they’re bigger now. The outlines of them, black on pale skin.

He knows he has to find answers. He knows he has to find out where he came from. He takes out that black piece of fabric and looks at it. He's never felt anything like it before. It's cool to the touch and it doesn't warm up no matter how long you keep it in your hand. It's black. So black, it reminds him of the outline of his wings on his back. The man had been there. Maybe Gordon knows something.

There is really nothing he can lose.

John has nothing left.

 

**~Two~**

The first time John gets on his knees for money is the day after he's dreamed of flying. It's also his sixteenth birthday. Lola's money had run out and the landlord likes his mouth.

John needs a place to stay. He knows that the landlord will raise the rent from a blowjob to something else in a matter of weeks. But for now he can – he isn't going to think about what he is doing. He isn't going to think about how Lola had never wanted this for him.

His back is itching again. There is no way he can find a normal job and – his back is killing him and he chokes back the groans of pain as the landlord pulls out and comes all over John's face.

He reaches out then and rubs John's swollen lips. “You need more practice,” he says.

John doesn't answer.

He doesn't think he can do this a second time.

~+~

The day the suits knock on his door is the day John knows that he is a freak of nature. His instincts tell him to get the hell out and not answer the door, because whoever is on the other side of it wants to harm him.

John doesn't question his instincts anymore. They've never let him down. He gets out of the apartment leaving everything except the photo of his mom and the piece of fabric.

~+~

He runs as far as he can and then some. And by the beginning of the night he finds himself at the Wayne Tower.

He curls up in one of the backdoor doorways and tries not to think about anything. It doesn't work. He is...someone is hunting him down. He hadn't seen their faces, but the suits looked expensive and he wonders how they had found him.

John shivers and curls further into the doorway. At least, he thinks, it’s not raining and then he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

~+~

He wakes with a start. His instincts are in overdrive. His heart is racing and -someone is staring at him. His gaze snaps in that direction. Shadows and more shadows and then a man comes out of them.

“You okay?” He asks. The tone is cheery and false. His shoes are expensive and he smells good. He's rich. John can tell, because Lola showed him how to look.

It sounds and doesn't sound like the men who try to pick him up, and tell him how pretty his mouth is, and let their fingers run down his arm without permission.

“Want to take me home?” John asks. It's getting cold and he has no place to stay and he thinks, he knows that the suits won't think of looking for him in a rich man's bed. He is willing to- no he doesn't know what he is willing to do. A lot, but that doesn't mean everything, and – he isn't going to think about it. The man is still looking at him. He seems a bit surprised, but maybe he is only pretending. John tries not to sniff the air. Tries not to lick it. He doesn't want to know this man's intentions or desires. Not yet.

“What for?” The man asks.

“Whatever you want,” John says.

The man looks at him again and then he nods and John gets up and steps into the light.  
The man takes a step back. John knows that he looks even younger than he is, but that is what a certain kind of man likes it. Loves it even. Pays a lot to have a taste.

“Follow me,” the man says and his voice is different. Deeper. Growly. John has the feeling he's heard it before, but he can't place it.

John follows the man to a big, black sleek car.

They don't talk on their way out of the city. John watches the buildings pass by and then trees, and he suddenly thinks of Lola, and the days she had been well enough to take him out and to the park or the beach. He misses her painfully and takes a shuddering breath. He can feel the man's eyes on him for a moment, but when John dares to look at him, he’s staring straight ahead, focusing on the road.

~+~

John gets out when the man tells him too. The house is huge. It can't be really called a house, it's a manor and John feels filthy as the butler opens the door and looks him over and then he looks at the man.

“You didn't tell me you would bring a guest, Master Bruce. I would have prepared a light dinner.”

“I wasn't planning on bringing any guest for dinner, Alfred,” the man, Bruce, says.

“I see,” Alfred replies and steps aside to let them in. “I will prepare something anyway.”

“Thank you Alfred, we'll take it in the library.”

“As you wish. Maybe the young gentleman would like to wash up first?” Alfred asks. He is still looking at Bruce, not at John. John feels like a thing, and – yes, of course he is a thing. And they haven't even talked about money yet.

“I think,” Bruce says, “That will be a good idea.”

“Master-” Alfred looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Robin,” John says.

“Follow me, Master Robin,” Alfred says with a small smile.

John looks to Bruce and as he nods, John follows Alfred upstairs.

~+~

John takes a bit longer than he usually would in the shower. He is nervous. He's never done this before. Not like this... and. He hasn't had a long warm shower in way too long.

When he steps out of the shower he looks at himself in the mirror. His back isn't bothering him. Much. He turns around to check on the wings. They had stayed firmly put. He runs his fingers over them just to make sure and shudders at how sensitive the skin there is. His own light touch makes him gasp.

Fuck.

He can't let Bruce touch his back. He will have to...use his mouth. He hates to get on his knees for men, but that – he had asked for this. At least he knows that Bruce won't be mean about it. He doesn't smell mean. John tries to stay away from those people.

He grabs the fluffy towel and then slips in the clothes Alfred has laid out for him. They're a bit too big for him, not Bruce big, but still. Like they have belonged to another boy. John carefully doesn't wonder about it. It's none of his business.

He wonders about - “Holy shit,” he whispers, because he has just figured out that he is at the Wayne manor. And he had picked up Bruce freaking Wayne. Well, who would've thought the man had a taste for under-age ass? He sure as hell hides it well. He thinks briefly about blackmail, but really, John isn't that type of person. And he had asked for this. He wonders if Bruce would just drive him back if he would ask. Maybe.

He will decide what to do after he has had a warm meal, John decides. Whatever Alfred has made for them, smells really amazing. It hits John on the stairs and he follows the scent to the library. The door is open. John knocks anyway.

“Come in, Robin,” Bruce says.

John squares his shoulders and enters.

 

**~Three~**

They eat dinner in silence, but John doesn’t care that much. The food is excellent and so is the tea. There is no alcohol on the table and John wonders about that a bit, but well…Maybe Bruce Wayne doesn’t like his boys drunk.

His back itches a bit and he tries to stay away from the back of the chair. Bruce gives him a look.  
John ignores it.

He waits while he eats. Sooner or later Bruce will tell him what he wants, or thinks he needs.  
Bruce finishes his food first, but he waits for John and when John puts his cutlery down he can feel Bruce’s gaze on his skin. He looks Bruce in the eyes.

“I don’t need to be dined and wined, you know. I am a sure deal,” John says, he hates this. But, but he needs a place to stay. Maybe even for the next few days, so the people who are looking for him and his wings will look somewhere else. So he can make it out of the city.

“You look skinny as hell, Robin,” Bruce replies.

John shrugs. “Some men like it. Makes me look younger, more vulnerable-”

“Men who like to hurt you?” Bruce asks.

“I try to stay away from those,” John admits.

“What about me?”

“You-” don’t smell like you would get off on humiliating or hurting me, but he doesn’t say that. “You don’t seem the type,” John settles on.

“But still you’re here. I took you in.”

“Yes,” John says and gets up from the chair. “I wonder what it is you want.”

“You need help, Robin,” Bruce says.

It gets on John’s nerves how he says John’s name in a way that lets John know he thinks it’s not his real name. “My mother used to call me Robin,” he says.

“And you give that name to your-”

“Johns?” John supplies. It hadn’t been that many and he has never let them touch his back or stripped in front of them. He had usually been on his knees or letting them get him off.

“Robin-”

“You think I need to be saved, but you know I’m a whore or pretty much on my way there-”

“Robin.”

“And you took me up on my offer. So what do you want to do?”

“Nothing. I want you to go upstairs and sleep or read or watch TV.”

John gives him a look. “I’m not playing the Daddy game with you.”

“I don’t want you to play any games at all with me, Robin.”

John nods and leaves the library.

~+~

When he wakes up the next day it’s late in the morning and the sun is shining. John stretches. The bed smells clean and the room is warm. It’s silent, except for the birds outside the window.

John gets out of bed and strips off his shirt. He needs to stretch the wings a bit. He bits his lip as they separate themselves from his flesh. It always feels like they’re being pulled out by force and yes, he supposes that is the case after all. He wonders when they will be strong enough to carry him. He wonders if he got this from his mother’s side or-

“Holy shit!” Someone says and John spins around. The wings falling around him like they want to protect him. He feels himself snarl.

The boy takes a step back. He is probably two years older than John. Seventeen, maybe eighteen. He’s holding his hands up and then he is looking at the wings again. How the tips touch the soft carpet.

“He didn’t tell me you were-” he gestures to the wings.

“He doesn’t know,” John says, “Who the hell are you?”

“Dick. I live with Bruce,” Dick says and comes closer. “They look really soft.” He cocks his head and reaches out, brushing his fingertips against John’s wings. John shudders and Dick snatches his hand away. “Shit, I’m sorry. I-”

John takes a step back. It wasn’t – it hadn’t been painful. It felt good in a strange way. He wants Dick to touch him again. Dick is living with Bruce. Would explain the clothes John is wearing and the look Bruce had given him at dinner and- but is Dick some kind of orphan too? Maybe he’s Bruce’s lover.

“I’m alright-”

“You have wings,” Dick points out like he has to say it so it will make sense. “Wait, how can Bruce not know about them, I mean they’re huge and-”

John wills the wing back into his flesh. He bites his lip because this isn’t any more pleasant than when they unfold. “He doesn’t know.”

“Okay, I- okay,” Dick says and stares.

“You want to see?”

“Yes?”

John nods and turns around, showing Dick the tattoos. The wings.

“Do they – how far down do they reach?” Dick asks.

“To my calves, I guess. They’re as big as…the real ones,” John says and they are bigger than ever now. He hopes they won’t grow any more. He doesn’t think his body can contain, can hide more of them.

“Can I touch them?” Dick asks.

“No,” John says and turns around. He aches with the need for Dick to touch him, but he’s afraid of needing someone – afraid of letting someone close again. Lola… had died. And it’s unlikely that John will be allowed to stay here now that Dick knows his secret. He will tell Bruce. John knows he will.

“Okay. Fair enough,” Dick replies. “I came to fetch you for breakfast and shopping,” he adds.

“I don’t want to go out,” John says. He is afraid of the men who are hunting him. He can’t leave yet. It’s not safe.

“Okay… I can see why that would be the case. Uhm…”

“Will you tell Bruce?” John asks.

“I haven’t the faintest. He’s good with secrets. He can keep them and he can help you, because if you were willing to go home with a stranger and are afraid of leaving this house, you’re in trouble, aren’t you?”

“I have wings,” John says pointedly.

“Right, yeah…they’re really soft, Robin,” Dick says. There is something wistful and sad in his voice when he says ‘Robin’. John doesn’t like it.

“My name’s John,” John says.

“You told Bruce-”

“It’s John Robin,” John cuts in. “I like John better. I bet your parents didn’t name you Dick.”

“Richard,” Dick says, “But I like Dick. It’s bold.”

“It’s a slur and-”

Dick grins. “I know. I like it more because of it and also? I prefer cock when I’m talking about a penis.”

“Do you talk often about cocks?”

“I’m a teenage boy, John. You should know.”

“I’m a kid-whore,” John says and it sounds ugly and hard.

Dick takes a step back and then he is in John’s personal space and hugs John to his chest. His hand is around John’s neck, he isn’t touching John’s back at all. He kisses John’s head and then lets go.

“You’re not. You’re an angel or something,” Dick says.

“Freak of nature. More like it.”

Dick makes a face. “Come on, put on a shirt and let’s go down for some food.”

John nods and does just that.

~+~

Bruce isn’t at breakfast and John is glad for it. Dick is talking a mile a minute and Alfred is looking at him in that fond way that Lola used to look at John. John feels envious. He wants that. He wants whatever the hell Dick has. But he is not Dick. He is…a freak of nature and a boy-whore and he has no idea why they haven’t kicked him out yet.

Alfred pours him tea and John nods a thanks and then he doesn’t think at all about this anymore. He lets Dick’s voice wash over him. Hums in all the right places and enjoys the breakfast. God only knows how long this will last.

John is sure Dick will tell Bruce about the wings and then – then, fuck. John has no idea.

Worst case scenario: he ends up in one of the Wayne Enterprises Labs, best case scenario? He will be kicked out and sent on his merry way.

John is very aware that life has made him a pessimist. But maybe he is just a realist. And people suck. Not all of them, but a lot of them.

“It will be fine,” Dick says into his thoughts.

John nods, he really wants to believe Dick, but it’s hard.

 

**~Four~**

They don't kick John out. In fact, he gets his own room, Alfred brings him new clothes, and he’s allowed to stay. To roam the manor and the ground.

John is still weary. He has no idea what Bruce wants with him, because he already has Dick and even if John still has no clue what the nature of their relationship is-

“Can you fly with them?” Dick asks, hanging from a branch.

John looks up. It's cold outside and Dick's cheeks are rosy, his hair is a mess, but he's grinning and his blue eyes are twinkling. It's fucking surreal. If anyone could be an angel here, John thinks, it would be Dick. Dick is beautiful.

“I never tried,” John confesses.

“Man, I miss flying,” Dick says, closing his eyes briefly. He seems sad for a few seconds and then he somersaults and lands on the ground in front of John. John looks at him and hopes the unasked questions will be answered anyway. Dick sits down next to John. It's pleasant, John has to admit.

“My mom and dad were acrobats. I mean, I am too, were, whatever.”

“They're dead,” John says.

Dick nods. “Murdered. I saw it happen. Bruce took me in.”

“Because he saw his parents killed too,” John says.

“You're a smart one, John,” Dick replies bumping his shoulder into John's.

“Born that way.”

“There is nothing wrong with the way you were born, John. Don't let anyone make you feel like you're not worth as much as anyone else.”

John turns his head to look at Dick. The dark hair and not all that light skin. He is...different. People might not consider him white, which means privileged, mostly. And he grew up in a circus.

“My parents were Romany.”

“So you'll never be one of them.”

“I don't even know what that means, John,” Dick says. “Bruce looks like one of them, but he sure as hell isn't.”

“He's your guardian?”

Dick shrugs. “I guess.”

John bites his lip to keep the next question in. He doesn't want to mess this up by askin if they're fucking. “I could try it now,” John says instead.

“What?”

“Flying,” John replies and shrugs out of his coat.

“It's not really the right weather for this,” Dick says.

“You want me to wait for spring?” John asks as he's stripping off his hoodie and t-shirt.

“I- don't want you to get sick, John.”

“I won't. I’ve never been sick a single day, in my whole freaking life,” John says, which is mostly true. He remembers vaguely being sick right before he went to the orphanage. But never before, when he was living with dad and never after.

“That's odd,” Dick says.

John shrugs and turns to show Dick the wings. It's a point he's making. And then he wills the wings to emerge. It still hurts as hell. He can feel Dick behind him, watching, wanting - “Don't touch!” John says a bit panicked.

“Okay...just, they kinda call to you, you know?”

“No, they don't call to me,” John answers wryly. He grits his teeth against the pain and then they're free, falling around him like a cloak and keeping him warm. He feels utterly relaxed.

“You are a freaking angel, John,” Dick says in awe.

John laughs. “How do I even go about this flying business?” He asks, turning to look at Dick.

“Maybe like a bird? I could just push you of off a ledge,” Dick grins.

“If it's the same to you, I'd rather not break any bones.”

“Okay, what about the tree then? It's not that high?” Dick says, pointing at the one he had been sitting in for god only knows how long. It has low branches, John thinks he could climb it just fine.

He nods. “Next time, I think it would be wise to first climb the tree and then call for the wings.”

“Is that what you do? Call for them?”

“Feels that way,” John answers, reaching for the first branch.

Dick stays on the ground, John can feel his eyes on his back, or maybe Dick is still staring at the wings. The funny thing is that they aren't hindering John at all, if anything they make him more graceful. He's high up in a matter of moments and then he's looking down at Dick.

He takes a breath.

“Just spread them and – I don't know, but I'm here and I will catch you if you fall.”

Oddly enough, John believes that. He takes another breath and tests the wings. They do what he wants, flapping slightly and then he just jumps and wills the wings to carry him and they do. It's hard work to concentrate on the flapping motion. He doesn't think he can do it for long, but the feeling of freedom is totally worth it.

He closes his eyes for a second and doesn't land so much as crashes into a bush, he hears Dick yell, but he's grinning once he picks himself up. He checks the wings first. They're alright and they caught his fall. He feels fine.

“John!”

“I'm fine,” John says, picking leaves out of his hair and brushing his wings gently.

“Really? Because that looked rather nasty,” Dick says breathlessly.

“I'm fine,” John repeats. “I do think I'll need more practice. Do you still fly?”

Dick shakes his head. “No.”

“You want to, with me?”

Dick bites his lip and nods.

“Cool,” John says and wills his wings away.

“Let's grab your clothes and go inside. I bet Alfred will have dinner ready soon,” Dick says. He is still looking at the wings. Or rather the tattoos that were wings a moment ago.

“Are they bigger?” They don’t feel bigger, but John really can't tell right now.

“No, they aren't. I think for now they are as big as they can get. Maybe they'll grown when you do, so they can carry your weight as a grown up too,” Dick muses.

It's as good a guess as any, John thinks.

~+~

Bruce is there at dinner. It's not a silent or sombre affair, because Dick is talking a mile a minute and makes it sound like they did the most exciting things instead of playing Halo on the PlayStation and running around in the garden.

Bruce nods and asks questions, in all the right places, and it doesn't even feel off -much. But John knows that Bruce is hiding something. He wonders if it's that he wants in Dick's pants.

After dinner Bruce asks John to join him in the library, again. Dick winks at him, but doesn't seem worried at all. Dick, John realizes, trusts Bruce. Probably even with his life.

John sits down in the same chair he had been sitting that first night and waits. Bruce doesn't sit down at all. He leans against the desk and looks at John.

“I know you're in trouble John, I don't know what kind of trouble, but I want to help you.”

John keeps his mouth shut.

Bruce sighs. “You realize that I can't hide you here forever, right?”

“You're throwing me out then?” John asks and makes his voice sound flat. Maybe, just maybe the last few days were enough to make the men in black look for him somewhere else. John suppresses the urge to bite his lip.

“I don't want to, but-”

“No, it's rather simple, you know? If you don't want to do something, you don't do it. And if you're telling me to get the hell out of here, then it's because you want me to go. For whatever reason.” He gets up. “Thanks for having me for so long. Is it okay to say goodbye to Dick first?”

“John-”

“What? You want me gone. I will go.”

“Where?”

“That hardly concerns you, does it Bruce?” John asks.

Something passes over Bruce's face – John takes a step back, because the bird in him wants to run.  
“Will you be in danger out there?”

“Bruce, I offered you my ass for a place to stay. I didn't know who you were, or what you would want to do to me. What does that tell you?”

“That you are desperate,” Bruce says.

John nods. “That should pretty much answer your question.”

“You can stay, John. As long as you want.”

“What if I stay forever? Or at least years, Bruce?” John asks. Will you touch me then? When I'm older? John knows that Bruce likes guys too, he can tell. Dick too.

“We will deal with it one day at a time, okay?” Bruce says.

John nods.

~+~

Dick is waiting in his room for John that evening. He is sitting on the bed. John looks at him and then sighs and tells Dick about the conversation he had with Bruce.

“He didn't mean it. He would never send anyone away who needs help, John.”

“I know you believe that, but he doesn't really want me here,” John replies, stripping. He just doesn't know why Bruce doesn't want him here. It's not like John would go to the freaking press with whatever secret he could uncover by staying here.

“I want you here,” Dick says. “John?”

“Yes?”

“Can I touch them?” Dick asks.

John can feel his gaze on his back, on the wings. He suppresses a shiver. He wants that, but he also knows that it would mean something. Something deep in him is yearning for a touch, Dick's, Bruce's.

The silence stretches while John is thinking, thinking about how Dick said, they're calling to him and Dick gets up and says, “I'm sorry. I don't know-”

“Yes,” John interrupts, only turning his head so he can look at Dick. “Yes, you can touch them, but you'll have to-” he doesn't know what will happen, only that something primal – desires, wants, needs. Something is pushing.

“What?”

“You'll have to take responsibility for whatever happens.”

“What do you mean, John?”

“I don’t know.”

“But it's okay to touch them? It doesn't hurt?”

“No, it doesn't hurt.”

Dick reaches out then like he can't help himself anymore and John moans at how good it feels. Dick's fingertips make the wings under John's skin flutter and for the first time it doesn't hurt at all.  
“John-”

“Don't stop,” John says and closes his eyes. The wings just unfold from his body and Dick keeps running his fingers over them gently. And then he leans in and kisses the place just between them. John can't help the moan and shivers at all this time, he spins around and grabs Dick by the shirt.

There is a second in which Dick's eyes widen and then he's kissing John.

The bed is right there and Dick isn't wearing that many clothes to begin with. John takes advantage of that. He loves how Dick's skin feels against his feathers and by the noises Dick is making he loves how the feathers feel against his skin.

~+~

Dick doesn't ask if he can sleep in John's bed after. He just snuggles close and kisses John's shoulder. John tries not to wonder if Dick did it because he likes John or because John and his wings have some kind of freaky sex mojo. Asking would ruin the afterglow.

 ****

**~Five~**

John has dreams about flying and he isn’t flying alone. Dick is there at his side. Brushing his feathers with his fingertips and then with his own wings.

He wakes up from those dreams hard and aching, and Dick is there too. Sleeping just beside him. Sometimes, Dick senses that John is wake and he lets his hand slip inside John’s boxers and gets him off fast, but gentle.

Sometimes, John has to wake Dick up, usually by kissing him – it’s not always on the mouth.  
John loves the noises Dick makes when John wakes him with a slow blow-job. He likes licking Dick’s cock. He never before thought he would.

Sometimes, he doesn’t wake Dick, but just lies in bed, getting himself off.

Sometimes, he gets up and wanders the manor.

~+~

Sometimes, the dreams aren’t dreams but nightmares.

Those vague nightmares about people, shadowy figures, grabbing at him, shadows swallowing him. He feels hot in those dreams like he’s running a fever and he’s in pain, but he doesn’t know where it comes from. Where the origin is, maybe there isn’t one. Maybe his whole body hurts. He gets up then, out of bed, and clutches the silky black fabric to his chest and just breathes. He has no idea why it makes him feel better, but it does and John isn’t questioning it.

“You’re up again,” Dick mumbles.

“Bad dream,” John says from the windowsill.

“Nightmare,” Dick corrects. “I had them too, after my parents died.”

“These are different,” John said.

“How?”

“They’re not memories,” John answers.

“How do you know?”

“What?”

“There is a whole nine weeks, where you were gone, between when your dad died and when you showed up at the orphanage,” Dick says.

“I lived on the streets,” John says.

“You sure?”

Actually, John isn’t. He had been too young maybe to remember. “I know an Officer Gordon left me at the orphanage,” John answers. “I guess he found me somewhere where I shouldn't have been.”

“Gordon's not an officer anymore.”

“No shit,” John replies, clutching the black piece of fabric.

“What's that?”

“Dunno, kinda my version of a rag-doll.” John shrugged.

“Where did you get it?”

“It’s been with me all this time, since I was left at the orphanage. I was clutching it like a mad person, that's what Father Reilly said. Why?”

“Can I see?” Dick asks.

John hands it over, reluctantly. “It never gets warm. It’s kinda weird and I-”

“What?”

“It smells like – I don't know. Something familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.”

Dick puts it to his face and inhales deeply. “Water I think and stone and-”

“Some kind of animal,” John finishes and wonders how Dick could smell all of this. John knows how he can: he is a freak of nature.

“Yeah.”

“Weird,” Dick says. “I swear I've seen it before.”

“Yeah?” John sits up straighter and looks at Dick.

“Yeah, but don't know where.”

“Think hard?”

“I'll try,” Dick says and then, “Come back to bed?”

“Yeah.”

~+~

John traces the pale lines on Dick's back absentmindedly. He isn't awake yet, but John doesn't think he's sleeping. If he were sleeping, he would be hard by now, for sure. Right now his cock is just on its way there. And the lines – John sits up and looks at them from a distance. Well, yeah, he thinks. They are wings. Small, barely there, but wings for freaking sure.

He kisses Dick's shoulder and Dick mumbles something into the pillow, but doesn't wake. John decides to let it be and snuggles under the blankets.

~+~

John is sure that Bruce knows about him and Dick and what they're doing, but he hasn't said a single word about it. At least not to John.

“Did he say something to you?” John asks at breakfast. Dick still hasn't found out about the wings slowly appearing on his back. John knows that he really should say something about them soon.

“Who? About what?” Dick asks and then scratches his back. “Fuck, I think something bit me. And it's nearly freaking winter.” He sighs.

“Bruce. About us?”

“No, he didn't. But he knows. If he didn't say anything, he probably approves of it.”

Maybe, because it distracts Bruce from his own desires, John thinks a bit meanly. “Probably.”

“Shit, could you look at it for me?” Dick asks, stripping out of his shirt right there at the breakfast table. “I tried in a mirror this morning, but it kinda only looked weird to me and-”

“You're growing wings,” John says gently.

“Funny,” Dick replies. John keeps silent and Dick turns to look at him. “Shit, really? But we use condoms.”

“This is no joke to me, Dick,” John says, softly.

“I'm growing wings, why am I fucking growing wings, why-” Dick stops and takes a breath. “It's because we have sex?”

“I don't know.”

“Because I said I wanted to fly with you?”

“I don't know,” John repeats.

“But I'm growing wings. That you know?”

“Yes, I don't think it started like this with me. And yours are pale, like scars not like mine-”

“That look like black tribal tattoos. Yeah, okay...”

“You're freaking out,” John says.

Dick looks at him. “I'm growing wings, John. I have to tell Bruce now. And they fucking itch like hell Did yours itch?”

“Not really. Hurt as hell before you touched them. Every time they emerged. It felt like they were being ripped away from my skin.”

“Great-”

“I don't know if that will even – I don't know if yours will separate like this.”

“How big are they?” Dick asked, looking over his shoulder again.

“Can I touch?”

“You don't ever have to ask, John. You can always touch me. I am a touch whore, you know that.”

“Don't say that ugly word,” John replies.

Dick nods. “You can touch them. Just show me how big they are.”

“They're small,” John says and steps into Dick's personal space. He traces the lines from where they start at Dick's shoulder, to where they end just beneath his shoulder-blades, and then crosses that line to show Dick how wide they are.

“Don't think they will carry me,” Dick says.

“Maybe not now,” John replies.

“Once they start to grow and separate – maybe I can call on them too. Like you do?”

“Bruce will freak.”

“Shit you're right, but you're kinda...it's like a weird kind of sex- disease?”

“We use condoms,” John says a bit miffed.

“I know. I'm sorry. I guess, I am freaking out. Just a bit.”

John kisses the space between the wings gently and Dick moans. “Dick?”

“That- do that again and does it feel like this when I do it?”

John kisses that space again, a bit harder and then smiles. “I don't know Dick. I have no idea how it feels for you.”

“Right – good. It feels really good and makes me-”

“Not exactly hard, but like you're ready to come anyway?”

“Yeah, shit – John, it's amazing. It's-” he turns around and presses John against the edge of the table. “I need you now.”

“Dick-”

“Alfred's gone grocery shopping. As always on Wednesdays at this time of day. No one is home, I-”

John kisses him, because what the hell, and because he can't hold back. Dick needs him, Dick is becoming like him. It's all too much and John can't do anything about it, but he can get off with Dick and make it good for both of them. Dick's kisses are hard and a bit desperate. John gets up on the table and Dick slides to his knees, looking up at John.

“Dick-”

“I really fucking want to,” Dick says and pulls John's cock out. “It's like I need to taste you and feel you inside me, it's-”

“Okay,” John breathes, his hands tangle in Dick's thick, black hair.

Dick grins and then kisses the tip of John's cock before he takes the head into his mouth. It feels so fucking good, every time it seems to just get better. John doesn't think he will ever tire of this. His hands wander down the back of Dick's head and over his neck, his shoulders and to his wings. They feel like scars and then they feel soft like down. Dick moans around John's cock when John starts to stroke them. John's only mildly surprised when they start to flutter under his fingertips. He comes in Dick's mouth without being able to utter a warning. It's one of the most powerful orgasm he can remember having.

Dick bites John's thigh. “I can feel them move. It didn't hurt at all.”

John wants to see them. “Turn around?”

“Sure,” Dick says easily. They are small and cute. Soft. Really, really soft. “How do they look?”

“Cute,” John breathes.

“Cute? Yours are beautiful and powerful, and mine are cute?”

“They are cute,” John says and leans over to kiss Dick's shoulder. “I love them Dick. I really do. They feel so soft. Mine never were like this.” He strokes the ends and then just rubs them gently between his fingers. Dick moans again, his arm sneaking between his legs. John wants to see, but he keeps rubbing the ends of the soft feathers instead until Dick climaxes.

“Shit,” Dick says.

“Language.” And that is Bruce. Dick goes still and then exhales slowly.

“You have the worst timing, Bruce,” Dick says.

John giggles, because he can't help himself. He can feel his back itch. It's like the wings want to be seen by Bruce. Like they strain towards him.

“I think you're done, so it can't be that bad,” Bruce replies. His voice is pretty much flat. It nags at John's mind. He is sure he's heard it before, he dares to turn his head and look at Bruce. He's staring at John's fingers still holding the tips of the feathers. Maybe he's staring at the wings, John muses. John's back itches harder. It's hard to keep the wings in check. He is trembling with the effort and he’s sure that Dick can feel it.

“You can, it doesn't matter anymore,” Dick says gently.

“What?” Bruce says.

John exhales and unfolds his wings.

 

**~Six~**

There is a lot of silence. John's wings rip his t-shirt.

“John,” Bruce says, taking a step in their direction and then stops and just looks.

“That's why I'm in trouble. See? It's a bit unusual for a kid to have wings.”

Dick snorts, tucking himself away and standing up. He puts his arm around John, careful not to disturb the wings too much. John is grateful for it. He doesn't want to get hard again – in front of Bruce.

“And now Dick has a shiny pair of his own. How did you do it?”

“I don't know. Dick wanted to fly. I gave him wings.”

“Sounds like a cheesy love song,” Dick snorts, but he kisses John's cheek.

“Yeah, I guess,” he blushes a bit. “Can't help it. You wanted it and something inside me wanted to give it to you.”

“Can you do that to anyone?” Bruce asks.

“I don't know. But I think I need a deep emotional connection for it to work.”

“Like love?” Dick asks gently.

“Yeah...” John says, he doesn’t think of it as love, but he guesses that he is pretty much in love with Dick.

“Did your parents have this ability?” Bruce asks.

“I don't think so. My mom died in a car-accident when I was really young and then my dad was shot and then I was left at the orphanage. I have no one to ask,” John says.

Dick hugs him tighter.

“When your father got shot-”

“I was told I witnessed it, but I can't remember. I guess I wandered the streets until Officer Gordon found me and took me to the orphanage. I ran away when they started to show. Didn't think it would be a good idea to stick around,” John says and he tells them about Lola and how she died and about the men who had come for him.

“How do you know it was Gordon?” Bruce asks. He says Gordon's name like they are friends. John wonders about it.

“It was in my file,” John shrugs.

“Anything else?” Bruce asks.

“No,” John says, but Dick nudges him. John sighs. “I have something from that time when I was living on the streets. It's a piece of black cloth. I’ve had it ever since my dad died, I guess. Don't know where it came from-”

“You,” Dick says, staring at Bruce. “It came from you. It's a piece of your cape. Fuck. I should have known.”

“What?” John asks confused.

“Dick-”

“Oh, don't Dick me now, Bruce. I have freaking wings and people are after John because he has wings too and you-”

John gets up and into Bruce personal space. He smells like water and rock and “Bats,” John whispers.

“What?” Bruce asks.

Dick is giggling.

“Bats, you smell like bats. Like my – my-”

“Rag-doll,” Dick supplies.

John colors again. “Rag-doll. That piece of cloth I have. Dick is right, it's yours. I just never was close enough to smell it.”

“Maybe it’s because he usually showers before he gets here,” Dick says.

“I thought you would be upstairs by now,” Bruce explains. “I would've showered in my bathroom.”

“Just admit that you're sorry you don't have warm water down in the cave,” Dick teases.

And it suddenly clicks in John's head. Of course - “You're the Batman.”

“He fucking is,” Dick says.

“Language,” Bruce says.

“So, why do I have a piece of your cape?” John asks.

Bruce grabs a chair and sits down. “Because I was there that night Gordon found you,” Bruce says.

“Okay...I mean-”

“I know you have questions,” Bruce says.

“Understatement of the freaking century, but yeah, I have questions. Tell me what happened.”

“The people who your father owned money to, took you as payment.”

“I was sold?” John asks.

“Yes. I thought all the missing children were sold to be house-slaves or for other more sinister activities.”

“Sex-slaves,” John says.

“Yes, but some were also sold to a secret lab. They did experiments. By the time I found all the connections and evidence so we could move in on their operation, it was mostly too late. Only you and a little girl made it out alive.”

“Shit. This was done to me.”

“We didn't know what exactly they were doing. There were no files and we could never get anything out of the henchmen.”

“They destroyed all of the evidence. The other children were evidence too,” Dick says. “Were they killed?”

“Dick-”

“Bruce, were they killed?” Dick asks, urgently.

“Yes, they were killed. I don't know why John and that girl didn't die, but I'm glad they survived.”

“I bet it was that freaking bird-mojo. I haven’t been sick a day in my life, since I came to the orphanage.”

“You were checked out. Blood tests, x-rays, everything we could think of. It all came back clean,” Bruce says.

“Maybe, I'm made to blend in, or maybe someone had been paid off to make it look that way,” John says.

“Why didn't they find you sooner then?” Dick asks.

“No freaking idea. Maybe they figured I would only be of some use once I hit puberty.”

“Makes sense,” Dick muses. “It's after all when the most changes happen.”

“Gordon and I were the only people who knew where you would have been taken. Same with the girl.”

“But I was there under my real name,” John says.

“They didn't have any files. They destroyed everything, John. So they wouldn't go to jail for kidnapping, torture, and murder. We didn't know who you were either, you told us about your dad. Gordon remembered the murder.”

“What about the girl?” Dick asks. “Is she going to grow wings?”

“I don't know. She checked out fine as well. You were just two healthy kids. You didn't remember anything about the weeks you were missing. We didn't want to burden you,” Bruce says, looking at John.

John nods. He guesses it is better that he can't remember being tortured. But then: maybe his nightmares are memories after all. He shivers and wraps his wings around himself.

“We have to find her,” John says. “They might be after her, too.”

“I'll make the calls.”

“Bring her here?” Dick asks.

“I don't know yet. Too many secrets to keep,” Bruce says wryly.

“At least,” John replies, “We're all winged creatures here.”

Dick laughs.

~+~

That evening John wants to know everything Dick can tell him about Batman.

“You know it's not really my story to tell, but he does it so no one else will have to suffer like he did.”

“When his parents were murdered,” John says.

“Yes,” Dick replies.

But he can't be everywhere. People are still getting hurt. John's dad had died, but then John is now old enough to know that his father had made a lot of bad decisions. He had been a grown man with a kid and he still – he had thrown his life away, and John's right with it.

“You okay?” Dick asks.

“Yeah, was just thinking about my dad.”

“I'm sorry you saw it happen and that he's dead,” Dick replies.

“It was his own fault, but it still hurts. He was my dad and it hadn't always been bad. I can't remember my mom very well, but I know we were happy at one point. I think he just gave up when she died.”

“It's no excuse for getting you in such a mess, John.”

John snuggles closer to Dick on the big bed. “It's not that bad right now. I have wings, okay, but I can also fly. Not many people can do that,” John says. “And I have you.”

“Yeah, you do,” Dick says and kisses him gently on his forehead.

“What will Bruce do now?”

“Trying to find the men who are looking for you. I bet they will look for that girl too,” Dick says.

“He will help her,” John says.

“Of course he will, John. He does what he can-”

“But he's only one man.”

“Yes, and that's why I'm gonna be his sidekick,” Dick says.

“What?” John grabs Dick's hip and holds on.

“He needs help. I am-”

“Untrained and you have wings.”

“I think, they will be an asset once fully formed,” Dick says.

“You want to show them off?” John asks.

“I want to help him. And yeah, I like to show off a bit. And if I'm in the public fucking eye. Me and my wings that is, John, they can't do anything in secret.”

“You will be a target,” John says, reasonably.

“I will be a target anyway,” Dick says. “Bruce is one too. And he goes out there to save people anyway.”

“You admire and love him, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do, I really, really do,” Dick breathes. John can feel it against his own lips.

“Did you ever think about him when you were jerking off?”

“John!”

“What? He's fit,” John says.

“He's my-”

“Yeah, I thought so. Not your parent.”

“No, I don't think Bruce could be a parent. Not like this, not right now.”

“So, did you think about him?” John asks again.

“Yeah, I did,” Dick answers. “Not gonna tell you.”

“It's alright, I'm just gonna imagine him in the middle.”

“The middle?”

“Yeah,” John grins, “Between us. Obviously.”

Dick groans. “You have a filthy mind.”

“You have no idea,” John replies and leans in to kiss Dick.

Dick's wings unfurl at once. John smiles.

“It's like popping a boner, John...every time I'm aroused they unfurl.”

“Because it gives you great pleasure when they're touched.” John kisses him again. “It might even be better than getting your cock touched.”

“Don't know, but it's damn close,” Dick says. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.”

“Dick-”

“Come on,” Dick interrupts. “I wanna play with them.”

And how can anyone say no to that smile, that face, those eyes? Dick's fingertips are stroking John's back under his shirt.

“Need to get it off,” John says.

“Excellent idea,” Dick says and helps John strip.

As soon as they're naked John touches Dick's wings, there where they are so soft and downy, and unfurls his own wings. “You think I really gave you wings because we had sex?” He asks, gently.

“Nah,” Dick says, “You gave me wings because you love me.”

John kisses him and clutches the wings hard. Dick moans, snapping his hips. It takes a bit of coordination to find the right tangle of limbs and feathers that gives them the most pleasure when they move together, but once they do find it, John thinks that there can't be anything ever that would feel more perfect.

 

**~Seven~**

John is staring in awe and he knows it. The Cave is just so much more than he thought possible.

“Pretty cool, hmm?” Dick asks beside him.

John grabs his arm a bit too hard. “It is. I am in the Cave of the freaking Batman.”

“Yes, you are. Not many people are allowed down here. Until now, actually only me and Alfred.”

John nods. “Can I touch something?”

“What?” Dick grins.

“I don’t know. Something. Anything,” he looks around. “The cape?”

“He has a few of those, sure. We can wrap one around you. They are surprisingly comfy,” Dick says.

“I – really?”

“Yeah, come on,” Dick replies, dragging him over to a panel and pushing some buttons. The wardrobe slides open and John inhales sharply. Batman’s suits, dark and foreboding and – he reaches out and touches the cape – soft to the touch and slick too.

“Feels different than the one I have,” John says.

“Yours is old. These have better protection,” Dick explains. “He’s always working on them. Making them better. Wanna put it on?”

John nods. He does with his whole heart.

Dick takes one cape out and wraps it around John’s shoulders. It’s heavy, but John feels safe under it. “Looks good,” Dick says. “Matches your eyes.”

John gives him a look. “Matches my eyes?”

“Dark and pretty,” Dick replies. “A bit dangerous.”

“I bet Batman looks a lot dangerous,” John says. It’s a whisper really, because Dick is really close now. “We shouldn’t.”

“I have this fantasy,” Dick says. “I’m naked down here and wrapped in this cape and I pretend it’s him who holds me, who is wrapped around me, and I get so hard,” he breathes against John’s lips. “Never told anyone before.”

John leans in and kisses him, hard and messy, he pulls Dick in so they’re both under the cape. “You’re hard just thinking about it.”

“That’s you and the cape and this place.”

“He’s gonna be mad when he finds out,” John says, but he’s opening Dick’s pants anyway.

“I like how you use ‘when’ and not ‘if’.”

“He’s Batman, Dick-” John bites his lip because Dick’s hands are inside his pants now too and he is pulling John’s cock out. John steps closer so their cocks touch. Dick kisses him again.

“I wish it wasn’t a clean one,” Dick breathes against John’s lips. “Wish I could smell him around us while we do this.”

The image is so fucking hot, John thinks. “Dick-”

“Yeah, I know,” Dick says and takes them both in his hand, stroking hard and fast. “I wonder, would he be gentle. He’s gentle with woman.”

“Would you want him to?” John asks.

“Yeah, I would want him to,” Dick says and his wings unfurl under the cape. John’s own wings itch too, but he wants to stay under the cape, so he keeps them hidden. He’s getting better at controlling this. Dick needs more practice, he smirks and slides his hands over Dick’s back and his wings.

Dick groans and comes between them. He doesn’t stop stroking and soon John is coming too.

“At least nothing got on the cape,” John says.

Dick kisses him. “We can still mess it up a bit.”

“It smells like us now anyway,” John replies. “But I don’t think he should go out with come on his cape…”

Dick laughs. “You want to sneak it in there? Make him wear it, wrapped around our mingled scent?”

“Yeah,” John says, because yes, he wants that. A feral part of him wants to mark Bruce all over so everyone will know where he belongs.

~+~

If Bruce knows what they did in the Cave, he doesn’t let on.

John is glad. He isn’t ready yet to face his growing feelings for Bruce. The only thing that matters now is to find the girl. And the people who did this to them. He's not sure what will happen once they find those people, but – maybe he shouldn't think about it too much. He is okay now. He has Dick and Bruce and Alfred. He just wishes that the girl were fine too.

“She isn't a minor anymore, not like you,” Bruce says, but he is in full Batman mood. It makes John pay attention.

“She's older than me?”

“By two years,” Bruce confirms. “As far as I can tell, she hasn't grown wings. She is however on her way to getting arrested.” Bruce turns to him then and John takes it as the invitation it is meant. He steps closer. Bruce is just a few inches away. John can feel his body heat. He concentrates on the screen instead of Bruce's presence.

“She's a thief?” John asks.

“On her way to being a really good thief. Like you, she was placed in the system-”

“And why did you and Gordon think that was a good idea?” John asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He feels defensive and pissed off all of a sudden.

“Where else could we have put you?” Bruce asks.

John bites his lip. “You took Dick in.”

“John-”

“Forget it!” John says harshly, stepping away from Bruce's heat. It was stupid to even bring it up.

“John-”

“I said, forget it. I know you can't take in every stray that crosses your way. I bet I wasn't the first kid you saved, I won't be the last. Dick was just the lucky one who got to stick around,” John says. “Wonder what was so special about him, because I’m the one with fucking wings!”

“You know what is so special about him John,” Bruce says, his voice is calm, but John can sense something underneath. Bruce is angry with him.

It's weird to be able to tell and it's even weirder if you take into account that Bruce is the fucking Batman, and that he has had trained himself out of tells.

John bites his lip. “You wanna talk about it?”

“About the relationship you share? No.”

“Okay....about the fact that I gave him wings?”

“No,” Bruce says again.

“About your feelings-”

“No,” Bruce cuts in sharply.

“Okay. So back to work then,” John sighs.

“Yes. We need to find Selina Kyle before they find her first.”

“You have any clue where to start?”

“Yes,” Bruce says, pointing at the screen.

John nods. “I can help. I don't think she's gonna talk to you – Batman outfit or not.”

“You can't go out John. That is why you aren't even in school as you should be right now.”

John hates that Dick has to go to school and that he is left alone half the day to do whatever he pleases as long as he doesn't leave the grounds. It's boring as fuck. Sometimes, he misses Lola and her laugher, the singing and dancing in underwear too.

“I can't hide here forever.”

“No, only until we find those people and lock them up,” Bruce says. It's his 'don't argue if you know what's good for you' voice. Or that's what Dick calls it.

“Still don't think she's gonna talk to you and you said it yourself: She hasn’t grown wings. For all we know she's normal. Why would she believe some bullshit about her being a runaway lab-rat?”

“She will listen.”

“Try not to scare her too badly?”

“Maybe she needs a bad scare, so she stops stealing and tries real work.”

“People like me and her, we do what we need to do to survive. I met you because I offered you my ass, Bruce.”

“John.”

“At least,” John continues, ignoring Bruce, “She isn't hooking.”

Bruce keeps silent.

~+~

Dick is staring at the picture of Selina Kyle.

“She is pretty,” John says. Girls don't really do it for him, but she is pretty. Delicate and a bit wild.

“She is,” Dick replies.

“Prettier than me?” John teases.

“No,” Dick says, turning to him. “Don't compare yourself to other people. Nothing good comes from that.” He pulls John in and John lets him. Let's Dick put his arms around him and kiss his cheek: breathes Dick in. Dick smells like the outside world. Cars and other people, the city. John misses the city. He licks Dick's neck and Dick pushes closer.

“What will Bruce do with her once he finds her?” John asks.

“I don't know. Try to help her.”

“You think he will bring her here?”

“If she had wings, yes, but she seems perfectly normal, so I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see,” Dick replies, tilting John's head so they can kiss.

Dick is right, John thinks, and he knows Bruce longer and better. He lets it go for now. He hasn't seen Dick for hours. Stupid school.

John kisses Dick again and then pushes him against the nearest wall. He feels horny and all he wants is to get off with Dick right now and right here.

Dick, John finds out, is totally on board with that plan.

 

**~Eight~**

“You know he's training to be your sidekick, right?” John asks, over breakfast. It's technically some kind of lunch, because Bruce just got up, but whatever.

Bruce takes a sip of his coffee and doesn't really look at John.

John really hates Bruce in the mornings, or afternoons. Bruce's day is pretty fucked up, what with him being Batman and being out all night hunting down clues and criminals alike.

“I don't need a sidekick,” Bruce says eventually. Maybe it gets to him that John is staring at him unrelentingly.

“Did you tell him that?”

“The first time he brought it up,” Bruce replies.

“And that was when?”

“When he was twelve,” Bruce answers.

“But you let him train and you let him use the Batcomputer” John points out.

“It keeps him out of trouble.”

“He has wings, Bruce,” John points out.

Bruce looks at him then, putting his cup down. “What are you trying to say?”

“He's going to show them off to the world when he is ready. He is working on a suit-”

“He doesn't have the materials to make a suite of his own.”

John rolls his eyes. “He’s salvaged your old parts. He's going with black and blue or black and red. He isn't sure. He has a freaking name already in mind.”

“I know, Robin. His mother used to call him that.”

“He's outgrown that one,” John says. “He wants to go by Nightwing now.”

“Nightwing,” Bruce says like he is tasting that word out.

“Do you even talk to him?”

“I-”

“That's a no then,” John cuts in.

“It's because he has wings now,” Bruce says.

“I don't think so,” John says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I gave him wings, but the idea, that was his. He’s wanted it for five years now. I don't think it's just a phase.”

“John-”

“I think you should teach him, before he gets hurt. He will go out there and I think it will be sooner rather than later. He's seventeen. One more year, and you won't have a say in it anymore. As I see it, you have one year to teach him all he needs to know.” He bites his lip. “I don't want him to get hurt.”

“You really like him, don't you?”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about it?” John asks. Bruce looks at him. It's just so fucking hot John thinks, having all of Bruce's attention. “Yes, I like him a lot, Bruce. I gave him wings.”

Bruce nods. “I'll think about it.”

“Okay,” John says. Really it's the only thing he can ask for at this point.

~+~

Selina Kyle, John thinks, doesn't look like anyone who needs help. She leaps and twists like she has some extra bones in her body.  
He smiles wryly to himself, he has some extra bones too: every time he unfolds his wings.

“She's fucking amazing,” Dick breathes beside him.

John doesn't look away from the screen. The footage Bruce brought back home last night is amazing. “Yeah.”

“Reminds me of my circus days,” Dick says. There is a wistful note in his voice.

“You miss it?”

“Every day,” Dick says. “Bruce has a gym here with a trapeze too, but still. It's not like he is practising with me, you know?”

John nods. “She would be good at it.”

Dick turns to him then. “Hey, I told you to not compare yourself-”

“I'm not,” John says.

“Yes, you are.”

“She’s a girl,” John says.

“Duh,” Dick replies. “Wait. Are you feeling insecure?”

“You like girls. I gave you wings.”

“Yes and yes. I don't get what the one has to do with the other.”

“Dick-”

“No,” Dick cuts in. “I don't care for her in any romantic way. I don't even find her hot-” John gives him a look. “Okay I do, but it doesn't mean I will jump her bones if she lets me. I'm with you, and I lo-”

John presses his hands on Dick's mouth. “Okay, I get the picture.”

Dick licks his hand and John snatches it away. “Jesus, you and Bruce both.”

“We both what?”

“You're both fucked up the same way,” Dick says, pulling him in and kissing him hard until John's lungs are screaming and he has to push Dick away so he can take a breath.

“Is that why you love us?” John asks.

“No, I love you because you are good looking, kind, passionate, and a bit dangerous. It's like being on the trapeze. I like the thrill,” Dick grins.

John has to kiss him again. It's nice to hear all that, it isn't even scary as he thought it would be. He is in fucking love with Dick. And Dick is in love with him, and it's not scary at all.

“So?” John asks as they come up for air again, “Are we gonna talk to her?”

“Bruce left it here for a reason. Also he said he's gonna train me once this case is closed and you are safe. You know anything about it?”

“I might or might not have said a few things about you finding your new vigilante name,” John replies.

Dick grins. “Thanks.”

“You are welcome, but I still think it's insane to show the wings off.”

“I'll wait with that, until they are as impressive as yours,” Dick says.

~+~

John is a bit excited to be on a mission for the Batman. He can feel Bruce on the other end of the commlink. It's weird how aware he is of Bruce. And it's also a bit distracting too.

“You will only talk to her,” Bruce says.

“Sure,” Dick replies. He rolls his eyes and John suppresses a smile. They've been over this for what feels like a million times. They know the plan. They need Selina to trust them and then they will – betray her trust, John thinks. But if it will save her life?

“John?”

“I'm fine. Let's do this,” John replies.

“Why do I have the feeling you're gonna blow this?” Dick whispers.

“I'm not,” John says.

“You will follow the plan, John,” Bruce says in his ear.

John nods. He will try, but he is always better when he can improvise.

~+~

Five minutes into the conversation John blows it. It's pretty much the only thing to do, because she is ready to kick their asses and run.

He tells her about himself and that people might come after her too.

“And you know about me how?”

“Okay, you probably won't believe this part,” Dick cuts in.

“Try me,” she replies. John thinks he can detect a bit of a purr in her voice.

“We work with the Batman.”

“Right,” Selina says and gets up. “I have no idea what you two are up too, and I thought you were cute before you opened your mouths, but I am so not interested in this shit.”

“Selina, you are in danger,” John says.

“Did it occur to you that you two being here is placing me in danger? If you are being followed-”

“We are,” Dick cuts in.

“What?”

“By the Batman,” John says quietly.

She crosses her arms over her chest. “You two are crazy.”

“But what if we are right?” John asks. “What if there are people after you. It's a fact that you were experimented on. Don't you have flashes or nightmares?”

She closes her eyes for a second. “I do have nightmares, but everyone has them.”

“Always the same one?”

“Would it hurt to hear him out?” Dick cuts in.

“Who?”

“Batman,” John says.

“You two are serious about this?”

“Absolutely,” Dick replies.

“Okay.” Selina says after a long moment.

“Great,” John says.

“Can you meet as at R-point 7?” Dick asks.

“What?” Selina asks.

“He's not talking to us right now,” John says.

“Not talking to- oh.”

“Yeah,” John says.

“You mean I'm going to meet him now. Tonight?” Selina asks.

“Yes, is that a problem?” John says.

“No. I'm going to hear him out and then just go on with my life,” Selina replies.

Wonderful John thinks. Just fucking wonderful.

~+~

John and Dick are not invited to the Batman and Selina talk. John doesn't know how he feels about it.

“He's probably gonna kick me out for ruining his plan.”

“She was gonna leave us and where would we be then?” Dick replies, grabbing John's hand.

John sighs. “Still. He is the fucking Batman and who am I to mess with his plans?”

“John. You don't give yourself enough credit. They are talking. With any luck, she will agree to some tests just to see if she's like us. We can protect her. Maybe she can help with finding the people who did this to you two.” He kisses John. “You did well. You should be my sidekick.”

“You are a sidekick. Sidekicks don't get sidekicks,” John says. “And besides I don't want to be out there. I like it here-”

“You are bored out of your fucking mind when I'm at school. That's why you jump my bones as soon as I come home, John.”

“I jump your bones because you're hot and I am a horny teenage boy.”

“Ah, and here I thought it was because you love me.”

“That could be a reason too,” John admits.

“It will be fine, John. We will figure it all out. Bruce is good at what he’s doing. You have to trust him.”

John nods. There is nothing else to do.

 

**~Nine~**

Selina is there the next day at the breakfast table.

“You two live here?” She asks.

“Yes,” John replies, Dick just looks at her. John has no idea what Bruce had been thinking.

“With Mister Wayne? Guess all the rumors about him are true then,” she says.

“What rumors?” Dick asks sharply.

“You know, that he likes them young,” she answers.

There is no way that Bruce doesn't know about these rumors, there is also no way that he has told her that he is the Batman.

“He's not fucking me,” John says. “Or Dick.”

“No?”

“No, because, we fuck each other,” Dick says and grabs John by the neck to kiss the hell out of him.

“You taste like strawberry jam.” He grins.

“Gee, I wonder why,” John gives back, sarcastically.

“Well, didn't expect that,” Selina says calmly and then goes back to eating her breakfast.

“You're staying here now too?”

“Seems like it's the place to be when you're an orphan and people are after you. You should know. Your parents were murdered, Zucco was after you too, before the police arrested him.”

“You sure know a lot of shit,” Dick says, biting in his roll a bit too savagely.

She shrugs. “It's better than my crappy apartment for sure and the Batman really had a point. Wonder how he and Mister Wayne got to be besties?”

“Bruce likes to help-”

“Yeah, I know.” She cuts in. “Giving a vigilante lots of cool toys and money sure as hell seems the way to go in a city that needs more orphanages and housing that poor people can afford. He really should get out more often.”

“Maybe he sees something in the Batman that is more,” John says.

“More what?”

“Just more. A symbol. Maybe he sees how Batman inspires people to be better and do more,” Dick replies.

“Do you feel inspired? Do you want to go out there and beat up people for fun?”

“It's not fun. He saves lives. Go and ask those women who were nearly rapped, the boys who were nearly killed, the men who had been nearly mugged and beaten up.” He gets up and leaves.

“Jeez, he sure has a hard-on for the Batman,” Selina remarks.

“He is Bruce's son, you better not make him too mad,” John replies.

“Can't help it. I'm feeling-”

“Out of place?”

“Maybe,” she says.

John nods. “It's gonna be fine. Try not to steal from Mister Wayne. He takes that personally.”

“You're full of ancient wisdom, aren't you?” She replies.

John laughs.

~+~

“So,” Selina says the third day in. She seems bored out of her mind. John knows she's been exploring the manor the last few days and trying to rile Bruce up, or seduce him, or something. John would be mad, if he hadn’t been in a similar situation. Bruce is just unmovable on that front. Well, maybe not for her, because she is a girl and she is legal too. “Can I see them?”

“See what?” John asks, knowing exactly what she is referring too. “Why?”

“I just wanna see. I mean I apparently have a few extra bones, like a cat,” she answers. “May even have something like heat- cycles and shit. Boy, am I looking forward to that.”

John chuckles. “Maybe you'll have kittens.”

“Not fucking funny at all! That's pretty scary shit, you know?”

John sobers up. “Yeah, sorry. I mean... yeah. Sorry.”

“It's fine. I know I'm not the best company,” she sits down on the edge of the desk and lets her fingers play with the corner of John's textbook. He doesn't go to school, but Bruce has been leaving him problems to solve now too. He's being home schooled, he realizes. It's not that bad. He knows a lot of stuff, so it's not too difficult to solve the problems. Dick is sure that once this is all over, Bruce will take John in and send him to a fancy school too. John doesn't know how he feels about it just yet, but he guesses he has some time to think about it. “I don't wanna be here. Not like you and Dick.”

“Selina-”

“It's fine. Bruce already gave me the speech and offered me a job, or education, or whatever I want, but I kinda don't know what I want and I like being independent.”

John nods. He gets it to some point, but for him it's different now. He is in love with Dick and he likes the manor, likes Bruce and Alfred too.

She stretches. “So, can I see them?”

“Yeah, okay, but don't touch.”

“Fine,” Selina replies.

John gets up and strips off his shirt and then he lets his wings unfurl. He can feel her eyes on him and some part of him wants to fly, acknowledging her as a threat. But he stays grounded.

“John, they are so fucking beautiful.”

“Thanks,” John says.

“Does it hurt when they grow?”

“No, not anymore,” John answers. She reaches out and John steps away. “No touching! They're really fucking sensitive.”

“Sorry, they just look so soft,” she says. “So you can be normal or you can be something more, something better-”

“Batman calls them, us, Metahumans.”

“Okay...didn't even know there was a term for it. Are you cozing up to the Batman too?”

John gives her a look. “He saved us. Twice so far.”

“Okay, fine,” Selina says. “Gonna stop teasing now.”

“I’ll only believe that when I see it,” John says. Despite everything, he likes her. She's like a stray cat. Despite knowing that it will run away again, you try to domesticate it. Failure is certain, but it's human nature to try anyway.

“Once Batman has those people, I'll be on my merry way.”

“You don't have to leave.”

“I know, but I'm itching to. I just wish these people would finally do something. Waiting makes me crazy.”

“Yeah,” John says.

~+~

In hindsight, they really should have known. It isn’t like Selina to just sit around and do nothing. Or trust that someone else would get the job done, even if the someone is Batman.

John has been a street kid long enough to be able to follow Selina's hints, when the kidnappers let him talk to her.

They know where he is and they know that they can’t get to him when he is inside the manor. He has to go to them. It seems it's all about John's awesome abilities, now that he is coming of age.  
Bruce is off, because there is a major crisis at Arkham, Dick leaves a message for him anyway.

“We're gonna do this alone?” John asks.

“You have a better idea? Besides we've been training.”

“You have.”

“You too, you fly really well John. It's a fucking pleasure to watch you soar and enjoy yourself,” Dick says.  
John suspects that it also makes Dick really hard, but he's not going to mention that one now, because Selina is in danger. “Besides we can't let them have her.”

“I know,” John says.

“So, we're gonna do this,” Dick replies.

“Yes, we are. You let Bruce know where we are heading to and that he needs to meet us there as soon as possible.”

“I'm getting my suit,” Dick says.

“Wait, what?”

“Not a good idea to go into a situation like this with no protection.” Dick says. “You will at least wear a bulletproof vest.”

John nods. It's a good idea.

~+~

John hasn't seen the costume Dick had come came up with, so once he emerges fully suited up, John's breath is taken away. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Dick asks.

“Yeah, you look really fucking great,” John says.

Dick turns around, so John can see it from all sides. There are two places on his back where the suit is lighter. John touches them.

“Haven’t come up with a better plan yet. I think I'm gonna keep the wings out at all times when I'm Nightwing, so...the suit would rip in those places, you know?”

John nods. “Yeah. But it leaves you vulnerable to bullets.”

“The wings do too, but if I put something on them? I probably won't be able to fly. Not that it's possible just yet, but in the future sure. They are growing really fast.”

“I know,” John says.

“Okay. Let's do it. Bruce keeps a few bikes and cars in the cave he doesn't use.”

“We're taking the bike?”

“Yeah, we are,” Dick says, grinning. “It's faster. Come on. We don't have much time left until the meeting.”

“Meeting, my ass. They're gonna try and snatch me,” John says, patting his vest. He doesn't think they want to kill him, but the fate that is in store for him, just might be worse than death. “I wish Bruce were with us.”

“He's gonna come, John. I know he will. He's never let me down,” Dick says, kissing his lips tenderly.

John loves the sheer faith Dick has in Bruce. He holds on to that.

~+~

Just when things start to get really bad, Batman shows up. John's heart skips a beat. He's never seen the Batman in action, or if he had, he had forgotten all about it.

Bruce is breathtaking. The way he moves, the way he makes the thugs shudder and back away. John is clutching his arm where a bullet had grazed him when Dick had swooped in and had started beating people up. Selina is hovering at John's side with all the evidence they need to put these people away safely inside her stomach. John admires her fucking dedication. They both know that if she had been anyone else, they would've cut her open to get the mini USB stick out of her.

Once the thugs are down, Bruce looks at them. “I got your message.”

John just nods.

“Selina has the evidence.” Dick says.

“She stole it?”

“Does it matter?” Selina asks.

Bruce keeps quite, tying up the men and then he stares at John's arm. “The ambulance and police are on their way. I requested Gordon.”

“Thank you,” John says.

“I'm taking Selina and the evidence with me. Nightwing,” Batman says, and Dick pays attention.

“You're staying with John, but as soon as the police are here, you will disappear. No one is to see you, or know of you until you're ready.”

Dick nods. There is grim determination in that short move of his head. John wants to kiss him badly, but he keeps clutching his arm. The pain is not as bad, but it's no walk in the park either. He hopes the ambulance will be here soon.

“Will you be alright?” Selina asks.

“Sure,” John says.

She gives him a look. “John.”

“Nightwing is looking out for me and besides that evidence inside you? Won't stay inside you forever. And...”

“Okay,” Selina says. “Let’s just not talk about it.”

John grins and watches as Selina follows the Batman out of the building.

Once they are gone, Dick rushes to his side. “You got shot!”

“Yeah,” John says.

“It was my fault.”

“No, hey...” John tries.

“It was. I rushed in without a real plan. I just wanted to get you and Selina out of here-”

“And that was a good thing, well not the part where you admit you didn't have a plan, Dick.” John smiles.

“John-”

“You're learning,” John cuts in. “I'll live. You’ll live, Selina is fine, she got the evidence Batman needs to find all of these people behind this and put them away for good. It went better than I hoped.”

“You got shot and that's better-”

“We could've died. These people have murdered children before, Dick.”

Dick takes a step back. “Yes, I know.”

John nods. “It could've gone either way. There were only two possibilities, really. They could've have killed us and make a clean break or they could've captured us and finish their experiments. I guess we're lucky that mad, power-hungry people usually opt for torture in the name of science and money.”

Dick wants to say something, but in that moment they hear the police outside.

“You better hurry and disappear or Bruce will have your head for this,” John says with a smile.

Dick kisses him quickly and then lets the shadows swallow him.

~+~

John is questioned and questioned again once the doctors declare him fit for questioning. He likes Gordon enough, but he is tired and the painkillers make it hard to concentrate after a while.

“That will be all, Commissioner Gordon,” Bruce says. “John has been through enough. He needs some rest.”

“I will need to talk to you too, Mister Wayne,” Gordon says.

“Of course. I will make an appointment with your department,” Bruce replies smoothly.

Gordon sighs and takes out his box of cigarettes.

“No smoking,” Dick says behind him.

Gordon smiles. “I know son, I know. Just wanted to feel it in my hands. See you tomorrow Mister Wayne.”

Bruce nods and then the three of them are alone.

“Are you very mad?” John asks.

Bruce sits down in one of the plastic chairs. “You did what you could in an impossible situation.”

“Yes, but are you mad?” John asks again.

“Yes, but mostly at myself for not taking Dick seriously and training him years ago. He could have been a great help. I realize now that I can't be everywhere at once and that with people that I care about-” he stops. “I want you to be safe, but Gotham is not a safe city.”

“I know,” John says. “You don't want to send me away, do you?”

“No, John,” Bruce reassures him. “I don't want you to leave us.”

“Okay,” John says, something warm spreading inside him. He feels loved and at home. “Good.”

“Sleep now, John. We will discuss everything once you're out of the hospital,” Bruce says, leaning in and kissing John's forehead. John closes his eyes and sighs.

He falls asleep soon after.

 

**~Epilogue~**

“Nightwing has made quite a splash,” John says, turning so he can straddle Dick.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John says, rubbing his half hard cock against Dick's. Dick smells like lemon shower-gel and nothing much else. He always showers after patrol. And he always tries not to wake John when he slips under the covers. On most nights he doesn't succeed. “There are websites dedicated to your ass and/or wings,” John teases.

“Well...both are awesome and you know it.”

“Yeah, I do,” John says and kisses Dick.

He had been worried as fuck once Dick went out for the first time on patrol with his wings, but it seems that they are a very good diversion tactic. People think that Nightwing is some kind of alien or Metahuman and they would never think to look for him amongst mere mortals. Nightwing has wings, real wings, which means that he has always had them. People are so narrow-minded sometimes, John thinks, but in this case it's a good thing.

“Missed me?”

“Always, but I'm also really fucking horny,” John admits.

“Where you spying on Bruce again?” Dick teases, rocking against John. John sits up and lets his wings unfurl. They stopped growing a while ago. Around the same time Dick's did in fact. They can easily carry him. Sometimes he drives out of the city and takes flight with Dick or alone. Seeing the world from above and putting things into perspective. He is a Metahuman now too. He hadn’t been born that way, but he has learned to live with it. He will never be a vigilante like Dick or Bruce, but he wants to help people. So he has signed up to be a police officer.

“He was jerking off in the shower. I just happened to fly by...” John says.

Dick groans. “I swear one day I will snap and ravish him. We could tagteam him, easily.”

John laughs. “Easily?”

“Well...maybe not that easy, but I bet once he sees you on your knees for him, he won't be able to say no.”

“You like seeing me on my knees?” John asks.

“I like you in every fucking position,” Dick replies, his hands sneaking to the tips of John's wings which are always so sensitive.

John moans, all thoughts of Bruce momentarily fleeing his mind. All that matters are Dick's hands and Dick's body under him. Dick's hard cock still trapped inside his boxers and John's cock, hard and leaking.

“I wanna fuck you, Dick,” John says. His voice is wrecked.

Dick nods, letting go of John's wings and reaching for the lube. “Hands and knees,” he says and John rolls off of him and lets Dick position himself. John knows that it's Dick's favourite position, because John can play with his wings, mouth at them, kiss them, bite them gently while he fucks Dick. John loves to give Dick the most pleasure he can give. So it's okay, that he can't see Dick's face that way.

He takes the lube from Dick's hand and starts preparing him slow and teasingly. Dick buries his face in the pillows and lets his wings unfurl. They are breathtaking too. Different than John's, a bit smaller, but strong and a very vibrant dark blue. He leans in so he can kiss Dick's nape, lick a way down to one wing and kiss the skin where they join his shoulder-blades. Dick moans and starts thrusting against John's fingers inside him. John adds a third and starts stretching Dick. It's been a while and he doesn't want to hurt Dick.

“Come on,” Dick says after a while. “I'm ready.”

John kisses his shoulder and pulls out his fingers. “Okay.” He trusts Dick, he knows he can take Dick's word for it.

John coats his cock with lube and slides inside Dick in one smooth move. Dick is hot and tight and so fucking perfect, that John has to take a moment and just be still, breathe, and let the intense pleasure wash over him. Then Dick moves against him and John takes the hint, thrusting into Dick and grabbing his wings to make it better for Dick. He nuzzles Dick's wings, licks over the spots he knows Dick likes most and then bites down lightly when Dick is getting restless under him.  
Dick groans, shifting around so he can fist his own cock and John speeds up his thrusts, so he and Dick can come at the same time.

~+~

“Shit,” Dick says once they get their breath back.

John kisses him. “Yeah.”

Dick chuckles. “We should totally film that and leave it somewhere for Bruce to find.”

“I like how your mind is working, Grayson.”

Dick kisses him lazily and then snuggles closer to John. “Next time when you suck me off?”

“Yeah,” John says.

“I love you,” Dick mumbles against his skin.

John smiles. He won't ever get tired of hearing that. “I love you too,” he says.

Dick kisses his cheek sleepily and then he's out like a light.

John stays awake for a bit longer and wonders what awesomeness the future might hold for them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for Ischa's Wings of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537633) by [ragless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragless/pseuds/ragless)




End file.
